Statistical data related to business and technology operations can be readily amassed in great amounts using recent innovations. The sheer amount of data, however, can make it difficult for a user untrained in statistical techniques to grasp what a collection of data means and how historical data relates to present or recent situation. Graphical interfaces that allow greater access to and easier understanding of amassed data are in demand.